futurama shock
by familyblaze
Summary: funny future
1. mishap

Futurama shock

Stewie was working but I couldn't tell what. Why I had to watch Stewie all the time Ill never know. I was happy to watch him for Lois but he always talked about killing her. "finally my time machine is rebuilt. Now I can stop her from being born" Stewie said. "Stewie if you kill you own mother before you will cease to exist" I said. "Curses. Well Ill figure out something to do with it" Stewie said. Stewie walked out of the room. The family walked in. "Brian how was Stewie" Lois said. "all right" I said. "where is he" Lois asked. "he just went upstairs" I said turning on the TV. Lois walked upstairs. Peter grabbed Stewie and handed him to Lois. "Come on Stewie time for your doctors appointment" she said. I smiled imagining him screaming from his shots. Meg and Chris walked to the door. "Taking Chris to the arcade" I said. "Yeah. I don't have anything better to do" Meg said. "shouldn't you be doing something else on a Friday night" I said acting like I cared. "no" Meg said leaving. I stopped at cartoon network. Lois walked out with Stewie in her arms. "what the deuce are you doing put me down" he screamed. Peter followed Lois out. I heard Megs car leave and then Peters. I looked down at Stewie's so called time machine. I picked it up and examined it. I knew it wouldn't work. It turned itself on and the number 3006 appeared on a screen. It destroyed itself and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up to a pain in my head. I opened my eyes and saw cars flying through the air. "wow it's a dog" I heard a boy say. I looked over and saw a man standing beside me. "Professor he's still alive" I heard him say. An old man walked out holding a box labeled organ. I tried to speak but got nothing. The man leaned in close. "my names fry" he said petting where I got hit. I turned my head and saw the planet express building. A Cyclops and a robot came out. "leela look what I found" fry said. "what is it" she said leaning down. "Ill take care of this" bender said. He raised his fist and was about to punch me when fry grabbed his arm. "bender its just a dog" fry said. "then let me put it to sleep" bender said. "its not wearing a collar" fry said. "It doesn't have a tracking chip either" bender said. "It's a male" leela said looking at m legs. I struggled to get to my feet but fell over again. I passed out and woke up in what looked like a doctors office. Fry walked in. "hey little guy" he said scratching my ears. I tried to speak but my throat was burning. leela came in and handed me some water. I drank it down in one gulp. The pain in my throat had started to go away. I tried to test my voice but still got nothing. A large humanoid lobster walked in. "hey zoidberg" fry said. "so how is he" leela asked. "fine" zoidberg said. By now I had started walking out of the room. I walked into a kitchen area. I saw bender making lunch. "hey the dog got out" bender said spotting me. I walked over to the fridge. I got a bottle of water and drank it. My throat felt a little stronger. "I was wondering where you were" fry said. "hell make a great pet" bender said. "Ill name him after my old dog seymore asses" fry said. I started barking right after. My voice started coming back. "my names brian and I am not your dog" I said. Fry and bender looked stunned. "wow he can talk what a cool trick" fry said. "I was born able to talk" I said. Fry grabbed my arm and dragged me to the professor. "professor why is the dog talking" fry said. "simple some dogs can talk" professor said. "yeah Im not a mutant I'm just a dog" I said. I walked over and saw a Chinese girl reading the newspaper. The newspaper said we were in new new York year 3006. The girl put down the newspaper. "hey little guy my names amy" she petting my ear. I winced when she hit the scratch from before. "brian. Are you done with that newspaper" I said. "sure" she said. She handed me the newspaper and I flipped through it. When she left I set it out on the floor. I looked through it then balled it up and put in the trash can. I saw a black creature with a third eye in a cape and a diaper. I petted it and it tried to eat me. Leela came in and pick up the creature. "ah nibbler don't eat him" leela said. I looked down embarrassed. "don't worry" leela said. "I'm really sorry" I said. "its okay" she said. She stared at me. "you can talk" leela said. "Yeah. My names brian" I said sticking out my arm. "so this is nibbler" I said. "yeah we rescued him from a dead planet" leela said. So what do you guys do" I asked. "were a delivery service" leela said. "ah so where am I staying" I asked. "I think with fry and bender" leela said. "okay" I said. I walked to the door. "where are you going" she said. "just taking a walk" I said. I got back an hour later. Fry and bender were watching TV in the living room. I sat down on the couch bender downing a beer.


	2. missing

Futurama shock

Stewie was working but I couldn't tell what. Why I had to watch Stewie all the time Ill never know. I was happy to watch him for Lois but he always talked about killing her. "finally my time machine is rebuilt. Now I can stop her from being born" Stewie said. "Stewie if you kill you own mother before you will cease to exist" I said. "Curses. Well Ill figure out something to do with it" Stewie said. Stewie walked out of the room. The family walked in. "Brian how was Stewie" Lois said. "all right" I said. "where is he" Lois asked. "he just went upstairs" I said turning on the TV. Lois walked upstairs. Peter grabbed Stewie and handed him to Lois. "Come on Stewie time for your doctors appointment" she said. I smiled imagining him screaming from his shots. Meg and Chris walked to the door. "Taking Chris to the arcade" I said. "Yeah. I don't have anything better to do" Meg said. "shouldn't you be doing something else on a Friday night" I said acting like I cared. "no" Meg said leaving. I stopped at cartoon network. Lois walked out with Stewie in her arms. "what the deuce are you doing put me down" he screamed. Peter followed Lois out. I heard Megs car leave and then Peters. I looked down at Stewie's so called time machine. I picked it up and examined it. I knew it wouldn't work. It turned itself on and the number 3006 appeared on a screen. It destroyed itself and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up to a pain in my head. I opened my eyes and saw cars flying through the air. "wow it's a dog" I heard a boy say. I looked over and saw a man standing beside me. "Professor he's still alive" I heard him say. An old man walked out holding a box labeled organ. I tried to speak but got nothing. The man leaned in close. "my names fry" he said petting where I got hit. I turned my head and saw the planet express building. A Cyclops and a robot came out. "leela look what I found" fry said. "what is it" she said leaning down. "Ill take care of this" bender said. He raised his fist and was about to punch me when fry grabbed his arm. "bender its just a dog" fry said. "then let me put it to sleep" bender said. "its not wearing a collar" fry said. "It doesn't have a tracking chip either" bender said. "It's a male" leela said looking at m legs. I struggled to get to my feet but fell over again. I passed out and woke up in what looked like a doctors office. Fry walked in. "hey little guy" he said scratching my ears. I tried to speak but my throat was burning. leela came in and handed me some water. I drank it down in one gulp. The pain in my throat had started to go away. I tried to test my voice but still got nothing. A large humanoid lobster walked in. "hey zoidberg" fry said. "so how is he" leela asked. "fine" zoidberg said. By now I had started walking out of the room. I walked into a kitchen area. I saw bender making lunch. "hey the dog got out" bender said spotting me. I walked over to the fridge. I got a bottle of water and drank it. My throat felt a little stronger. "I was wondering where you were" fry said. "hell make a great pet" bender said. "Ill name him after my old dog seymore asses" fry said. I started barking right after. My voice started coming back. "my names brian and I am not your dog" I said. Fry and bender looked stunned. "wow he can talk what a cool trick" fry said. "I was born able to talk" I said. Fry grabbed my arm and dragged me to the professor. "professor why is the dog talking" fry said. "simple some dogs can talk" professor said. "yeah Im not a mutant I'm just a dog" I said. I walked over and saw a Chinese girl reading the newspaper. The newspaper said we were in new new York year 3006. The girl put down the newspaper. "hey little guy my names amy" she petting my ear. I winced when she hit the scratch from before. "brian. Are you done with that newspaper" I said. "sure" she said. She handed me the newspaper and I flipped through it. When she left I set it out on the floor. I looked through it then balled it up and put in the trash can. I saw a black creature with a third eye in a cape and a diaper. I petted it and it tried to eat me. Leela came in and pick up the creature. "ah nibbler don't eat him" leela said. I looked down embarrassed. "don't worry" leela said. "I'm really sorry" I said. "its okay" she said. She stared at me. "you can talk" leela said. "Yeah. My names brian" I said sticking out my arm. "so this is nibbler" I said. "yeah we rescued him from a dead planet" leela said. So what do you guys do" I asked. "were a delivery service" leela said. "ah so where am I staying" I asked. "I think with fry and bender" leela said. "okay" I said. I walked to the door. "where are you going" she said. "just taking a walk" I said. I got back an hour later. Fry and bender were watching TV in the living room. I sat down on the couch bender downing a beer.


End file.
